What Makes a Family?
by Aurora-of-Aragon
Summary: "When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family." -Jim Butcher This is a piece that will bounce back and forth from the present arc to a future arc that I created. Richonne is obviously at the center of this creation. There is a small pinch of Caryl. This particular story will go on indefinitely. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This is what I want. This is right. Now, you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister. You're gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world, I know you will. You are smart and you are strong and you are so brave. And I love you. You gotta do what's right. You promise me you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy, don't do it. Don't let the world swallow you. You're so good, my sweet boy. You're the best thing I ever did. I love you._

Carl enjoyed the solitude of his farmhouse. Although had called it home since his mid 20s, he gave thanks to The Maker daily that he not only had shelter but most importantly a foundation to understand who he truly was. It still fascinated him that he believed in a higher power after everything he had experienced in his life. He knew that everyone had expected him to follow in his father's footsteps and become a policeman, but Carl was more than content with being a farmer and providing food to the community. He led a comfortable existence. He was happy. Even still he found the same repetitive questions being hurled at him from family friends and neighbors:

_When are you going to get married?_

_Don't you want children to carry on your father's name?_

_Are you really happy? _

_Don't you want more out of life?_

Carl hated carrying the expectations of others on his back. It was funny how people felt that he wasn't entitled to live his own life. So he made a choice. With the exception of his family and maybe one or two close friends, he closed himself off to the world. The Earth had stolen from him. His sacrifices were enormous. He didn't give a damn about what others thought of him. He would live out the rest of his years on his own terms. If that meant being a hermit, so be it. In the old days of supply and demand, it would have been impossible for a business to thrive while being such a recluse but people needed to eat. He was one of the few people in the area who had a plethora of knowledge on animal science and agronomy.

_Thank you, Hershel._

Carl smiled as he thought about the man that saved his life and gave him so much more all those years ago.

_Ironic._

It was true that he was unconcerned over how others perceived him yet he wondered what Hershel would have thought of his lifestyle. At first the old man tried to push them all away. He too was scarred and weary. If Hershel's heart was softened so late in life, Carl wondered why he being only a few years younger than his father was at the beginning of "the incident" found it so hard to break the ice around his heart.

_The Incident_. That is what they renamed it two decades later. Carl resented it. With two words, he and his family's struggles were completely trivialized. Starvation wasn't an incident. Rape wasn't an incident. Matricide wasn't an incident. Carl continued to replay all of the moments from _his_ incident. He immediately recognized the swaddling of anguish that seduced him. Once the darkness had violated him so intensely that had grabbed his shotgun and pressed it against forehead. _His hope?_ That with one pull of the trigger the darkness that was his partner in life would transform into a beautiful light.

Carl shot up from the bench on his front porch realizing that he had lost track of time.He went to the kitchen, gathered up the food he had prepared for the afternoon and loaded it into his truck. With the crank of the engine, the darkness departed. He needed his family. For now, he would escape.

Judith strolled down the road with a light wind blowing through her pixie cut. Her light brown hair perfectly framed her hazel eyes and heart shaped face. She had grown into a tall and willowy young woman who perhaps during another time and place would have been the new "it" girl the tabloids raved about when the world was a much saner place. Honestly, she never gave a damn about her looks. Aesthetics were a bargaining chip. That couldn't be denied. At times she found it useful in her line of work, but beauty wouldn't keep you alive in this world. Keeping your head and remaining calm about things, even when they seemed the most dire was the best way function. Judith stopped and took a swig of water from a bottle she retrieved from her knapsack. Random townspeople scattered among the tattered colonial homes along the road waved to her. She was unsure if they were waving because they recognized her as Rick Grimes' daughter or because they were happy to see the ongoing police presence in their small ramshackled community. She was off duty but showering and changing our of her SWATT uniform was not her top priority, in fact it was all part of a plan that made her feel extremely guilty. Judith replayed all of the tired clichés in her head about "letting sleeping dogs lie" and "ignorance being bliss". She knew there was truth to those old idioms. Judith craved closure but her need for finality would cause pain. The young negotiator came to the end of the road and walked up to a mailbox. She traced over each letter that spelled out "GRIMES" and nervously ran her fingers through her short hair. After a small pause, she walked up to the entrance of a sizeable colonial home and rang its doorbell.


	2. Chapter 2

The trek from Terminus had been arduous. Before the outbreak in ideal conditions, travel time between Atlanta and Alexandria was roughly ten hours. However, faced with numerous detours because of highway graveyards and failing info structure, Rick's caravan only found itself in Myrtle Beach in that same amount of time. He and his companions were completely off course with their gasoline supply at critically low levels. Perhaps reaching the safe zone had been just a pipe dream.

Myrtle Beach had been abandoned for some time. The commercial strips looked like a warzone that had been shelled relentlessly. A looming stillness captured the town, demanding anyone passing through to respect and acknowledge the silence. No evidence of human life was seen. Mounds of charred bodies littered the streets in the resort town. The remnants of military vehicles were found as the caravan approached the beach. Abraham stopped his Hummer and jumped out to explore the vehicles.

From the driver's seat of his F-150, Rick watched Abraham. He reached over Michonne who was sitting in the passenger seat and grabbed his gun from the glove compartment.

"Stay here. Judith needs you." Rick said to Carl who was sitting in the back seat with his sister. Carl nodded as his father and Michonne jumped out of the truck to join Abraham.

"They're dead. _All of them_." Abraham said robotically as he explored the bullet wounds in the heads of all of the soldiers in the various vehicles. Disturbingly, some of the gunshots were self-inflicted.

Michonne rechecked some of the bodies of the fallen soldiers and came to a horrifying conclusion. "The bodies, all of them have bite marks. They must have cleared Myrtle Beach and bought the survivors some time to escape. These soldiers must have gotten bitten in the process. They knew that they were going to die but continued their mission anyway."

A familiar sense of dread visited Rick as the others joined Abraham, Rick, and Michonne.

"My brothers and sisters need to be buried." Abraham stated.

"How?" Glenn asked taking a quick look at the bodies in the back of one of the military jeeps.

Abraham turned and looked at Glenn. "Our own ultimate goal is to find a place of refuge so that we can rest. These soldiers fought for these people to have the same. Now my comrades deserve respite."

Glenn nodded feeling a bit foolish for even questioning Abraham after all he had done for him. "I will help you." The sergeant nodded his head in acknowledgement of Glenn's words. Daryl, Tyreese, and Bob began to help the two men remove the bodies.

"I'm going to stay and help them out. I need you and the others to go and find suitable shelter for all of us. I don't know how long we're going to be staying here but it looks like it may be for a while. We have no gas and a lot of stuff to figure out." Rick whispered to Michonne. She nodded before returning to Carl and Judith in the truck.

"I think that Judith is finally asleep." Beth announced to Michonne and Carol as she and Carl came out of the room where they laid the toddler down for a nap. They joined the two women on a sofa and propped their feet up on a coffee table.

"It looks like this may be it. Hopefully Maggie and Sasha found something better in the other houses." Rosita shared walking from the kitchen and dropping boxes of crackers and juice boxes on the coffee table in the sitting room. Once their group splintered off from the men, they found a row of beach houses and cleared them of random walkers. Bob and Tara drove back to the fallen military convoy to lead the others to the beach houses.

After snacking on the crackers and juice, Michonne quietly slipped into Judith's room. She checked on her and then raided a closet. Pulling out a white sundress, Michonne headed to the bathroom and washed up. She kept her hair twisted in a bun and dressed. Michonne was tempted to rejoin everyone in the sitting room but she got into bed with Judith and cuddled with her for a few minutes.

"You were a mom, weren't you? I mean before this all happened." Carol asked as she came into the bedroom.

Michonne opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She stretched and then caressed Judith's cheek.

Carol sat on the other side of the bed. "I see how you are with the children. I've wanted to ask for a while now but I didn't want to pry."

Michonne smiled. "And I've always wanted to ask you about your daughter but I didn't want to pry."

"Everyday it gets a little better but I will never be the same. A part of me will always be missing. I use to feel guilty for going on but I know that Sophia wants me to be happy. She wouldn't want me to keep suffering." Carol offered to Michonne as she smoothed the hair on Judith's head.

"The world has been turned upside down Carol, and all I can think about right now is being a mother again. I shouldn't be thinking that way. It's crazy." Michonne confessed.

Carol knew from their time at the prison that it took a lot of Michonne to open up to others. She had so many questions for her. In time she knew that Michonne would share her story but Carol felt it was more important to be an encourager.

"Our children would want us to be happy. They wouldn't want us to be weighed down with misery the rest of our lives. Moving on doesn't mean forgetting." Carol explained, giving Michonne a wink. Michonne took her hand and smiled. She took to heart what Carol shared. She also made a note of what Carol intentionally left unsaid.

Suddenly shrieks of laughter were outside of the house. Carol scooped up Judith as she and Michonne ventured out to the veranda. Rosita was outside shaking her head at Carl and Beth who were on the beach pushing each other into the waters. Michonne couldn't resist. She gathered up her dress and tore down to the beach. She lifted Carl up and dropped him into the incoming tide.

"I can't believe them. We are totally screwed and they're acting like everything is peaches and cream." Rosita said in disbelief. Carol rolled her eyes and sauntered down to the beach with Judith in her arms. She just didn't feel like dealing with Rosita's negativity.

Tara and Bob drove down the length of the beach with Rick, Abraham, Daryl, Tyreese, and Glenn following behind in the rest of the vehicles. As soon as Tara parked the truck, she and Bob ran for beach also and joined Beth, Carl, and Michonne in their water play. Abraham accompanied Rosita on the veranda and sat solemnly with his face in his hands. Maggie and Sasha appeared from the opposite end of the beach with loaded garbage bags.

"What did you guys find?" Tyreese asked with Glenn at his side.

Sasha smirked. "Hopefully you like Special K, big brother."

"And marshmallows." Maggie interjected handing her bag to Glenn.

"Great, food that binds you up." Glenn said with a sarcastic laugh as they all headed to the house.

Michonne left the water and joined Rick and Daryl who were conversing with Carol. Rick gathered up his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"_Walk with me."_ He whispered to Michonne, cradling Judith on shoulder. His breath on her ear tickled, forcing Michonne to break out into a bright smile.

Before they could walk away, Carl and Beth intercepted them. "Nope, not going to happen, Dad. You need the rest more than anyone." He lectured after taking Judith from his arms. Rick attempted to protest but Beth held her finger up to his lips and shushed him.

"I guess she told you, Grimes." Michonne quipped as they moved along the beach. Rick looked back at Beth and Carl who were watching them like hawks. He saw the two of them whispering something to one another before breaking out into giggles.

"So what do we do now?" Michonne asked.

Rick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "We found gasoline with the military convoy. It should be more than enough to get us north. And we found plenty of guns and ammunition."

Michonne saw the tension on Rick's forehead. "So what's wrong?"

"Is it ok if we don't talk about any of that now?" He pleaded, captivated by how beautiful Michonne looked this evening.

"Fine by me." Michonne responded.

They walked down the beach until they were out of sight of the others. Their hands kept brushing against each other. Rick wanted to hold her hand and they had briefly held hands in the truck when they left Terminus. He even kissed Michonne on the forehead but somehow things were weird again. Maybe it was too much too soon, especially since she saw that he had removed his wedding ring.

"Carol and I talked. It was very brief but she said a lot. She encouraged me. From what I've heard from everyone, she's come a very long way."

Rick found it difficult to believe that Michonne ever needed encouragement. Even when they spoke about Andre on the rooftop back at Terminus his attempts at counseling her through her pain seemed feeble. Although he was their leader, it always seemed as if it were Michonne giving him what he needed. She was like a thread of powerful gold lightening that struck him and filled him up with so much optimism and determination. Just simply being in her presence, Rick felt was an honor. Michonne giving him the chance to love her would be an even deeper honor that he thought would never be presented to him.

"It's just so hard to believe that her husband was beating her but I guess the outbreak has transformed all of us." Michonne continued unaware that Rick had been staring at her for several minutes. The moon had come from behind a cloud in the sky and the light washed over them. Rick caught glimpses of Michonne's round breasts and nipples though her damp white sundress. He tried to look away but failed miserably. Luckily, Michonne was too engrossed with her thoughts about Carol to notice.

"What did Carol say to you? I-I mean not that it's any of my business." He inquired, immediately catching himself and faltering.

Michonne laughed and placed her hands on Rick's shoulders. She suddenly felt herself being roused by the moonlight. If she were really honest with herself the seduction really started when Rick saved her. She had never met a man like him. The size of his heart made her tear up. His willingness to die so that she and her friends could live rocked her. Never had she seen such courage and devotion packaged into one person. An added bonus was how incredible he looked in his Wal-Mart shirt and jeans. The tone of his voice was intoxicating. It swept her up and soothed her. The boots sealed the deal.

"Relax. It's fine." Michonne assured, turning quickly to wipe away a tear. She had hoped Rick hadn't noticed.

"Hey what's wrong?"

_Shit. Michonne, you can't hide anything from him. _

Rick took Michonne into an embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder. The force bringing them to each other was much greater than anything that urged her to resist Rick. Days ago she would have rebuffed but it finally became clear to her that this was always how things were meant to be, even before they had met.

"Was it Carol? Did she say something wrong? Rick demanded, holding her tighter.

"No, of course not. Do you want to know what we talked about?" Michonne asked finally pulling away from him.

He nodded.

"We talked about being mothers. I told her how crazy it was that with everything going on how all I could think about was being a mother again. I don't want to replace Andre but I long to be a mother again. Whenever this is all over, I want another child. You of all people must think I'm crazy." Michonne proclaimed.

Rick casted away all of his inhibitions and kissed her until he lost his breath. Only a few moments ago he was the one trying to stop Michonne's tears and now he was shedding tears with her. He gently rubbed his beard against her face, trying to catch the drops falling from her cheek.

"Michonne, I want to be the father."

The ground began to feel unstable beneath her. Rick's words made her disoriented. The thought of carrying his baby dazzled her. Her world was spinning out of control and the only thing she could grab onto was Rick.

"Grimes this is crazy!"

"It is crazy, but if you want a child, Michonne, I want to be the one to make you a mother again. I want your baby to be a part of me. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing someone else love you…because I love you." He whispered as he planted a trail of kisses on her face.

Michonne found it difficult to catch her breath. Her lungs began to burn. "Remember what happened with Lori?"

"Of course I remember." Rick shot back as he kneaded Michonne's breasts.

"So aren't you scared?" she asked as her knees began to buckle.

Rick ignored Michonne's questions and laid her in the sand. He positioned himself beside her and outlined her face with his fingertip. Rick's free hand traveled from her breasts down to her belly where he began to caress it affectionately.

"Aren't you scared, Rick?" Michonne repeated as she closed her eyes and tried to diffuse the situation.

Rick sighed and slid on his back. He placed his hands behind his head and gazed at the moon.

_Of course he was scared. _

After a brief period of silence, Rick slid his hand back on Michonne's stomach as if their child were already growing inside of her.

"Alexandria." He whispered.

Michonne tousled Rick's hair, acknowledging without any words that they both understood what was implied.

Several minutes later, they made their way back to the house. They entered the room where Judith and Carl were sleeping on separate full sized beds. Michonne crawled into bed with Judith and Rick lay next to Carl. From across the room, Michonne captured Rick's blue gaze.

_I love you. _Michonne lightly mouthed to Rick. They reached out and grabbed hands. Seeing the smile growing on Rick's face was more than enough to usher Michonne to a deep, restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine ran to the answer the door and found Carl and Judith standing outside. "Why didn't you guys use your keys? I still have mine." She questioned.

Carl raised his eyebrow at his youngest sister. "Remember the hammock incident?"

"How could you possibly forget Mom and Dad in the backyard and his pants lying next to the hammock?" Judith abrasively questioned as she anxiously tore past Carl and into the house.

Immediately Catherine picked up on Judith's edginess.

Catherine placed her hand over her eyes feeling shameful. "Oh, right. I'm so glad that they didn't see us."

"Speaking of Mom and Dad, where are they?" Judith asked nervously looking around the sitting room and then in the kitchen. Inadvertently, as she passed Catherine, she slammed her shoulder into her.

_What's wrong?_ She mouthed to her older sister hoping not to alert Carl who was placing the food he prepared for Sunday dinner on the table. He playfully punched Catherine in the shoulder. Seeing the happiness in his sister's blue eyes was like looking into the mirror of his past. As far as physical characteristics, their blue eyes were the only clue that they were linked together by blood. Other than that Catherine's thick, loosely coiled long dark hair, dark almond complexion, and slightly taller than average height made her mysterious to some strangers who still weren't as learned as they should have been even after the apocalypse.

After Carl walked outside to the yard, Catherine pulled her sister by the arm and hurled a suspicious look her way. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Judith snatched her arm back. She felt horrible as soon as she did it. "We're both off duty. You can stop being a cop now. Tell Mom and Dad I'm upstairs taking a shower."

Baffled, Catherine watched as Judith shot up the spiral staircase. Something was eating away at her sister and she was determined to find out what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Michonne sat the patio table, correcting assignments and entering grades into her laptop. She tapped her pen to the rhythm of "25 or 6 to 4" as Peter Cetera's voice sailed out of the stereo set up in the yard. Although the main power grids in the continental US were brought back online several years ago, major and sometimes prolonged outages were experienced. Pushing her glasses back over her eyes, Michonne raced to get all of her data entered in case one of those outages swept over Alexandria. Thanks to the restoration of the grids and satellites, the rebirth of the internet and limited mobile phone access was made a reality. As a result, Michonne was able to work remotely as a law professor.

She groaned but joyfully marked up a paper with red ink. "I swear that when I lecture I might as well be talking to a fruit salad. I would never have had the nerve to pass this mess in to one of my professors. This is unacceptable. F!"

Rick shook his head while he worked the grill. "Wow Mimi, remind me to never take one of your classes. You even scared me!"

"Why must you insist on calling me Mimi?" Michonne asked for the millionth time ever since Rick first gave her the nickname over twenty years ago.

"Because I know that it ticks you off." He shot back smiling.

Michonne smiled at her husband who was dressed in khaki shorts, a black t-shirt, and a backwards baseball cap. She adored the curly patches of silver-black hair that escaped from under his hat. Michonne was never a fan of Rick's chicken legs, but when he walked, she would nearly lose it. The majestic bow-legged cowboy that swiftly checked her for bite wounds and threw her over his shoulder a lifetime ago was still a very big part of him. After all of this time, they still lusted after each other. They were older now but very well preserved despite all that it took to arrive at this point in their lives. Their family was one of intense intrigue to the people of Alexandria: The "good 'ol boy" deputy sheriff, now their Chief of Police who liberated entire communities of people, killed criminals with his teeth, and married a stunningly beautiful black samurai who used her magic sword to kill walking corpses and a giant man with an eye patch who kept heads in an aquarium. Rick laughed at how crazy it all sounded. If he hadn't lived it, he wouldn't have believed half of that shit himself.

Rick looked over at his wife who continued to grade papers. Except for her glasses and the random strands of gray hair salted in her shoulder length locks, Michonne looked exactly like the woman he fell in love with in Georgia. She worked hard at keeping herself healthy and it influenced his lifestyle as well. She was always inspiring him whether she knew it or not. She was highly intelligent, witty, fearless, and compassionate. But he learned a bit later on in their relationship how "flighty" she could be.

"I've got food!" Exclaimed Carl as he came onto the patio. He shook hands with his father and examined some pies on small table near the grill. Carl turned up his nose in disapproval.

"What is that?"

Rick leaned into Carl and watched Michonne to make sure she wasn't listening. "Sweet potato pies made with soy milk."

Carl stuck his finger down his throat.

"When she isn't looking, throw them out!" Rick continued.

Michonne cleared her throat and looked up from her papers. "Don't think that I didn't hear that! Anyway, more for me."

"No problem, Mimi." Rick responded jovially, shoving the pies from him.

Carl sat next to Michonne and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He adored his stepmother for choosing to love him when she didn't have to. He called her "Mom" for a brief period after she and his father married but unexpectedly one day Carl experienced a great amount of guilt. Eventually he and Michonne talked about his feelings during a hike and a lunch that they planned just for them. She reassured him that it was ok for him to call her whatever he wanted but her love for him would never change. Judith, however, Carl noted, was adamant about who her mother was. A woman named Lori may have brought her into this world, but Michonne Grimes was her only mother.

"Where are you sisters?" Rick asked Carl as he finished up on the grill.

"Judith looked like hell so I think she went to take a shower upstairs. Catherine went to make a phone call." The younger man responded as he and Michonne laughed at some of the answers her students gave on their papers.

Rick groaned. "Well they'd better hurry up before the only thing that they'll have for supper are these wonderful sweet potato pies made with soy milk."

Michonne glared at Rick who was pretending to lick his fingers after smelling her pies. She knew that he was trying to get a rise out of her. If he kept it up, he would be sleeping on the couch tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Judith emerged from the bathroom that connected her and Catherine's old bedrooms. She wrapped her hair in a towel and threw on some jeans and a red tank top. There was an overwhelming need to linger in her old room. The pink and white ambiance sent her back to a less complex time. At 5 years old Judith remembered playing with her mother's locks and asking her why she and Catherine looked so different from her, her Daddy, and Carl. Before bed one night, she learned why. Her mother lit a candle in her room and began to tell her a tale:

_There was_ a _handsome King Richard in a far away land who went off to war to protect his realm from dragons. While he was away, his kingdom was attacked and his beautiful Queen Lorelei died along with some of their friends. King Richard became very unhappy and would have died too if it weren't for the love of his two children. His people did everything they could to make their king happy but nothing worked. Then one day a battered and broken warrior appeared at the gates of King Richard's castle looking for rest. As it turned out, her kingdom was also attacked by dragons and she lost her entire family. The people in her land looked different. They had different customs, different food, and different music. The king and the warrior didn't trust each other at first but the more time they spent together the more they realized that they needed each other. Eventually the dragons returned and destroyed King Richard's land. One of the dragons was about kill the king but the warrior maiden slew it with her sword. The king, his children, Prince Carl and Princess Judith, the warrior, and his people had to flee the land and find a new home. While they were searching King Richard and the warrior maiden fell in love. The maiden finally revealed that she was actually a princess whose father, also a king gave her the gift of his sword before a dragon killed him. King Richard was so enchanted by the princess' beauty, strength, and love for his children that he asked her to be his queen when they arrived at their new realm. Their love brought together their people and soon after Princess Catherine was born making their family complete. _

Judith got up from her old twin bed and headed to her parent's bedroom with her satchel in hand. She whipped a tear from her eye.

_Her mom always had a perfect way of explaining things but fairytales could not explain away everything. _

Before Judith stepped into the room, she checked her surroundings. She peered down both sets of stairs to make sure she was alone. When she was satisfied, the cop entered her parents' room and headed for their bathroom. She flipped the light switch and explored the double vanity. She paused at her mother's side of the sink and unscrewed some of the tops to the oils. Peppermint and lavender essences flowed into the air. Her mother's scent relaxed her and took some of the anxiety out of what she was about to do next. She dragged to her father's side of the vanity with her legs feeling like two lead pipes. Her hands shook as she found what she was looking for. Judith opened her satchel and nervously dropped the items inside. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and instantly felt like a fraud.

Judith swiftly left her parents room and collided with her sister.

"What were you doing in there?" Catherine asked her.

Judith didn't answer. Instead she tried to push pass Catherine and head down the stairs.

"What the FUCK is going on with you, Judith!" her sister yelled as she snatched her wrist.

Startled, Judith froze in her tracks. Her younger sister was even tempered, almost to a fault. Rarely did she see Catherine lose her emotions and Judith would relentlessly tease her about this. She had told her sister that she was like a walking Disney character-so damn cute, sugary and sweet. Just like anyone who first met her sister, a first inclination was always to underestimate Catherine any time a conflict arose with her. It was laughable when she told her sister in confidence that she wanted to join the police force but she handled herself. Judith remembered Catherine and her partner bringing in a suspect who was a member of a syndicate that still plagues the city. The suspect somehow was able to wrap his cuffs around Catherine's neck and choke her. Without missing a beat, she somehow managed to use her 5'6 inch frame and flip the suspect over her back. Almost a dozen cops scurried into the room after hearing the prisoner screaming in agony. Catherine had her knee in the suspect's back as she dug her thumbs into his eyes.

"Tell me!" Catherine growled applying more pressure to Judith's wrist.

"That hurts!" Judith snapped as she rang free of Catherine's grasp. She dropped her satchel to the ground and prayed that her sister would not pick it up and open it. Judith eased herself in front of the bag.

Catherine covered her mouth in terror. She saw the red ring around Judith's wrist that her grip left behind. "I'm so sorry."

"You scared me." Judith said harshly, lying through her teeth. Hardly anything scared her but she needed to keep Catherine's attention from her bag. Judith nursed her wrist and glared at her sister. Guilt crept back into her body as she overplayed the situation. She wasn't in any pain, no physical pain, at least.

Catherine ran up to her sister and hugged her. "And you're scaring me! We usually tell each other everything. Tell me what's going on. Are you in trouble?"

"I know. We do tell each other everything, but I have to take care of this on my own. You can't tell anyone about any of this. Promise me! Not Dad, not Mom, not Carl. No one! Promise me."

Catherine nodded. She reluctantly gave into her sister's wishes.

"And I promise you that whatever happens, I love you."

Judith hugged her tightly and delicately raked her sister's hair like she had done many times when they were younger and Catherine was afraid of the dark. Judith knew that deep down her sister was a tough broad and didn't need consoling. Disturbingly, Judith admitted that her hug was an act of selfishness. She was the one who needed the consoling and reassurance more than anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

"I heard that you guys were called over to the Maier's house again last night." Rick said to Judith after taking a swig of his beer.

"That's two nights in a row! Jennings and I were called over there Friday night." Catherine interjected.

Judith laughed. "Apparently Mrs. Maier pulled a knife on her husband again."

Carl swallowed a piece of his steak. "Wait, aren't they like a hundred years old?"

"That's a slight exaggeration, Carl. They can't be more than 80." Michonne shared.

"Mr. Maier cheated on his wife." Judith announced.

They all grew silent around the table in disbelief.

Rick let out a hearty cackle. "Yes Mr. Maier cheated on his wife…60 years ago!"

"Hey never underestimate the anger of a woman scorned." Michonne stated, playfully waving her knife in Rick's direction.

"I will make a note of that, Mimi."

"Dad, tell us about the strangest thing that ever happened to you while on patrol…before the outbreak." Catherine asked.

Carl rolled his eyes. "Probably a runaway cow."

Michonne and Judith snickered as Catherine passed her father the bowl of macaroni salad so her father could more on his plate. "Actually wiseass, it wasn't a runaway cow." Rick responded before wiping his mouth.

"We're waiting with baited breath." Carl quipped.

"I was a young cop back in King County. I was probably not that much older than Catherine, maybe 23 or so. There was this car that ran a red light and collided with another car. "

"So what's so special about that?" Michonne asked, making a sarcastic face at Judith, Carl, and Catherine.

Rick laughed. "Let me finish. Let me finish. I promise you this is a great story."

"Go ahead." Michonne urged.

"As I was saying, there was a collision. I checked on the driver that ran the red light. My partner checked on the other driver. My driver was in a rental car. He was this regal Wall St. type in a three piece suit-maybe 60ish. He was conscious but severely injured. When the paramedics arrived, they tried to cut him out of his clothes but he fought them. The paramedics explained to him that he could die if he didn't receive medical attention. That didn't scare him. He kept arguing and fighting them. So I stepped back and asked him if he had a family. The guy begins to weep and then he tells me he has a wife and a young daughter. So I tell him that it would be a shame if he never saw his daughter grow up. By that time he's crying uncontrollably and stops fighting. The paramedics cut him out of his suit jacket and shirt and underneath were this scarlet-red bra with sequins on it."

Everyone froze in disbelief.

Rick cleared his throat. "We all pretended that we didn't see the bra until the paramedics cut it off and prosthetic breasts fell off into his lap."

"So what did you do, Dad?" Catherine finally asked.

"I had to remain professional. That's what cops do. You know that." Rick barely finished before exploding into hysterical laughter. He waved off the groans from his family. "It was such a tasteful, classy brassier."

Judith shook her head and took her father's empty beer bottle. She slyly placed it under the table beside her satchel. Dropping her fork on the ground, Judith briefly disappeared under the table. "How many beers have you had this afternoon?" She asked, distracting, her family while placing the bottle into her bag.

"Leave him alone. He's had a tough week with those transports being hijacked and plundered." Michonne explained as she and Carl cleared the table of the dirty dishes.

"We've got to keep the entire I-95 corridor safe. My colleagues out on west coast voice similar concerns with I-10 but there seems to be an uptick in the violence here in the DMV area. It's pretty organized. There were also some gang rapes that took place with some of the hijackings. "Rick shared becoming grim and remembering a time when rape touched his life. He became a monster that day. Something in him had been awakened. His relationship with Carl changed but Michonne had quickly brought them to a place of healing and understanding. He didn't care about what happened to him. Rick vowed to do anything to protect his family. When he took the oath to become Alexandria's police chief, he took a similar vow to protect its citizens. The citizens and anyone who passed through his city were his extended family. If he needed to become a monster to protect them and maintain peace…

_That's Governor talk! _Rick interrupted himself, yawning and blowing out air. Most people foolishly thought that with the development of the walker serum and vaccine two decades ago, all strife would magically vanish into nothingness. Rick knew better. It was not the walkers but people who were ultimately responsible. Being a person meant that you still had conscious thought. You were in charge of your own decisions. Turning robbed you of all of that. Because of this, Rick had resigned himself long ago to never harbor contempt for the souls who had turned. The walkers were long gone, but evil remained.

"Is it true that you're going to set up decoys to try and flush these people out because I want to volunteer. And don't tell me no because I am your daughter! Treat me like I am just another cop under your watch!" Catherine pleaded.

"Sweetheart, I haven't even made a decision yet on what I am going to do. I may just consult with Governor Lang and see if the National Guard is an option for some assistance in escorting the caravans up and down the coast."

"But Dad, that's only putting a band-aid on the problem. We've got to crush this syndicate."

"Catherine's right. We can't lose Alexandria to organized crime." Judith stated as she stood up from the table and threw her satchel on her back.

"You aren't leaving already?" Rick asked Judith with a concerned look on his face.

Judith, feeling guilty came behind her father and wrapped her arms around him. "I came over here as soon as I got off of duty. I'm beat." She explained, kissing Rick on his cheek.

_Liar! _Catherine mouthed to Judith when their father became distracted by Carl who had just reentered the yard.

Judith hurled a disapproving gaze at Catherine. "I'm going to say goodnight to Mom."

"Let me see if she needs help with the dishes."Rick said as he followed Judith into the house.

Catherine watched Carl as he sat across the table from her and plopped another steak on his plate. She enjoyed spending time with her brother. He was one of the few people she could sit with in comfortable silence. Carl was a gentle and unassuming man who always avoided conflict. Catherine figured that with everything that went on during the outbreak, her brother had experienced more than enough calamity to last a lifetime. She was glad that Judith went home. She had had enough of her shit. Now Catherine could relax and let her guard down.

"Don't think for a minute that I didn't see what was going on between you and Judith."

Dumbfounded, Catherine bit her lip.

Carl stabbed at his steak with his fork and knife. He bit a piece of meat off of his fork and savored in its tenderness. "Either tell me what's going on or I will go to Judith."

Catherine sighed. _So much for letting her guard down. _


	7. Chapter 7

They were seriously off course. When the caravan was pushed as far as the Tennessee/North Carolina boarder, Rick called a conference on the side of the road. Their supply levels could still sustain them for several more days thanks to their fortune at Myrtle Beach. If they were pushed farther west Rick was unsure if they could recover. He saw the dreadful looks on his friends' faces. The oppressive humidity convoluted rational thought. Between the insects, foul odors, and lack of sleep, people's patience was being challenged to the maximum. Even he and Michonne had nearly gouged each other's eyes out when he suggested in a not so even tone that she slow her speed to burn less gas. When she in turn suggested that he make like a Christmas tree and strap himself to the roof of their truck, Rick shut his mouth. Their connection back at the beach had been magical, otherworld-like even, yet here they were barely able to tolerate one another. The group labored over their options for a few hours.

"Suppose the safe zone has been overrun? What if we get there and nothing is left?" Glenn offered as the sun started to rise higher in the sky.

Rick's stomach felt uneasy. There was a ringing in his ears. He wasn't secure in his footing so he leaned against one of their vehicles. He shielded his eyes from the morning glare hoping that would help him regain his composure as he listened to everyone's concerns and suggestions. It had been almost a day since Rick had eaten. He had hidden that fact very successfully from Michonne. His priority was seeing that she and the children ate. Michonne would flip out if she discovered what he was doing. Rick was certain she would find it insulting to her strength and character, but he loved her. She was now a part of his immediate family, forever under his banner of protection. Not that Michonne needed protection but how could he resist the urge to do what any man would for his children and his wi-

Rick stopped himself before he completed his thought.

"I'm going to piggyback on what Glenn said. Let's say by some miracle we get to Alexandria. If there's nothing left, we're stuck with no food or shelter. Eventually winter will come. And the winters up there are harsh. Being in the middle of a playoff game during January at Fed Ex field is one thing, living day to day completely bare in all that shit is a whole other animal."

The panic in Tyreese's wide eyes was apparent. Rick noted the murmuring between the others. He sensed that Tyreese's fear could spread like wildfire if he didn't put a stop to its momentum. Rick attempted to speak but what little energy he had left was not enough to vocalize his thoughts. He looked off into the distance at Michonne who along with Daryl, Tara, and Rosita was checking the perimeter. If she had seen him right at that moment she would know that something was wrong. He had to keep up the appearance that all was well. Everyone was so discouraged. His people didn't need the extra burden of worrying about him yet again when there was so much else to fear.

"I can't believe you people! You're just giving up? " Abraham shouted, making everyone almost jump out of their skins.

"Quiet down before you down before you draw a walker herd this way! And besides that, your boy Eugene lied!" Sasha shot back just as loud.

Maggie pushed Abraham aside, losing patience. "Can't you guys argue without shouting!"

"Who in the hell whispers when they argue?" Bob yelled as he stepped up to Maggie.

The quarrelling continued for countless minutes with a usually even tempered Carol joining in the conflict. The fear had indeed spread, momentarily paralyzing everyone in the process.

"What do you think we should do? You think Alexandria is a pipe dream?" Michonne asked Daryl as they emerged from the woods and walked down the northbound lane of the highway.

Daryl groaned and shrugged his shoulders. He poked at the squirrels he caught in the forest.

Michonne shook her head. "You're a lot of help." She continued with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not tryin' to be mean, Michonne. I need to tell you somethin'. "Daryl said, lowering his eyes to the ground. He felt the urgency to purge himself of his raging emotions. In the past it was never safe share. He learned the dire consequences at the receiving end of his father's rage. But now, at this moment in his life he had never felt safer even with the undead traversing the earth.

"Go for it."

"I only told this to Beth back when all of us ran from the prison. I thought we were going to die anyway. I mean Beth hasn't said a word. I should've done better by her. I was a bastard. I treated her like crap and-"

Michonne wanted to reach out to Daryl and given him a reassuring touch. She paused, remembering how Rick listened to her back on the rooftop at Terminus. Instead of using unwelcomed touch to cover painful silence, Rick stepped back and allowed her to purge herself of all of her hurt, guilt and anger. And now Daryl needed the same. She leaned against a tree patiently waiting for him to continue excising himself.

"We need to keep goin' to Alexandria. I need to keep goin'. I pissed away my life in Georgia. I never contributed anything good to the world until all of this went down. You people brought that out in me."

Michonne nodded. Although Daryl was still looking at the ground she could tell he was on the brink of tears. This wasn't easy for him. Seeing him bare his soul was nothing short of remarkable.

"I blamed a lot of people for my shit life, blacks, Asians, gays, my pop, but the truth is it was all on me. I coulda been somebody if I had wanted it bad enough. I coulda been somebody important. But I was a bum." Daryl confessed, oozing with remorse.

He sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands. Suddenly his tears turned into laughter.

"What?" Michonne said taking a seat beside Daryl. She raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of mood.

"I coulda been somebody. But I was a bum? God that sounded like the hillbilly version of On the Waterfront."

They both broke out in laughter. After a few minutes of banter, Michonne and Daryl got up and continued down the highway.

"Thank you for sharing all of that with me. I know that's something you just don't do."

Daryl nodded. "Up north could be a second chance for me. I need to put something back into this world, Michonne."

She smiled at Daryl. They were still some distance but both heard the intense conflict gripping their people.

"Jesus Christ." Daryl took off when he saw Glenn, Tyreese, Bob, and Abraham about to come to blows. Sasha was sitting on the ground, distressed as Carol and Maggie nursed her shoulder. He saw Rick slumped against one of the trucks frozen in a complete daze.

The arguing woke up Carl who was cuddled with Judith in the back of the F-150. He peeped out of the window closely studying the commotion. Carl saw his dad rubbing his eyes. He was unaware that his father was growing ill and figured that he had run out of patience with the group. The young teen got out of the truck and climbed on the roof to get a better look at the ongoing conflict. He had heard what the adults were debating. To him there was no debate. The choice was obvious, even to him.

"What the hell happened here!" Daryl yelled as he and Michonne separated the battling men.

"That bastard pushed Sasha on the ground!" Tyreese shouted, pointing a finger at Abraham.

The sergeant shook his head adamantly. "Man I told you it was an accident! I didn't even know that she was beside me!"

Michonne glanced at Rick. She knew something was troubling him. Her inclination was to rush over to him and force out a confession. He would only fight her and deny that anything was wrong which would be a struggle in itself. She'd allow him to think that she was clueless. Michonne figured she could the bottom of it quicker that way.

Carl was growing impatient with the adults. Judith was now screaming at the top of her lungs but no one noticed. They both could be eaten by walkers. Everyone was too consumed by their own narcissism to even notice. Sometimes he hated older people. The way that they still discounted him even after all that he had proven to them was frustrating. He may be invisible. His voice may not have carried as much leverage, however he was going to make someone listen to him today. Carl stood erect on the roof of the truck, taking a few seconds to get his balance.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" He shouted after he used his fingers to blow out a shrill whistle.

The group froze. Even his father snapped out of his fog. Rick walked up to Carl to try and force him from the top of the truck.

"Don't touch me!"

Rick looked at Carl and saw the determination brewing within his son. Michonne tossed Rick a look of reassurance, letting him know that it was ok to let Carl speak freely.

"Judith and I are sick of this. She needs a place to call home. We need a place to call home. We're tired of this. We need to keep going 'til we get to Alexandria. We need to go now!"

Before Carl could finish, Tara and Rosita tore past him with guns drawn and hopped into their vehicle. He laughed. " I didn't literally mean now."

Rick and Michonne fiercely snatched him from the rooftop and stuffed him in the truck. Carl heard the simultaneous roar of engines kicking over. In unison their fleet of trucks tore down the highway. The teen had no delusions of grandeur. Before he voiced his opinion on their predicament he was sure his words would have no impact. His conclusion? Adults were always full of surprises.

On the driver's side, Michonne stood on the accelerator of the truck. Rick had no time to buckle himself into the passenger seat. His pulse steadied as he saw a legion of walkers grow smaller and smaller in the passenger side mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days. Three unbelievable days had passed. Daryl, who was now leading the caravan, began to see the road signs for Alexandria. After crossing into Tennessee very briefly, the group utilized back roads to push back into North Carolina. Eventually they ran into an uninterrupted stretch of Interstate 95 farther up on the North Carolina/Virginia border. From the passenger seat of the truck that she and Daryl shared, Carol grabbed a pair of high powered binoculars and slid her upper torso out of the window.

"See anything?"

"No." Carol replied to Daryl after she slid back into the truck. She smoothed over her hair that was blown all over her head from the wind outside of the moving vehicle.

"Well the last sign said we have about 20 miles to go. So we have some time."

"I'm tired of having time. So sick and tired."

Daryl wondered what Carol meant by her last statement. He figured she was just frustrated. Still there was something underneath her words that made him concerned. He playfully yanked on her ear forcing Carol to toss him a smile. He needed to see her smile for his reassurance. Daryl was elated that she was back in his life but he didn't need any more surprises.

A few minutes later on the southbound side of the interstate Daryl spotted a small convoy of military vehicles traveling behind them in the same the direction. The vehicles kept up the pace with their caravan for a couple of miles when unexpectedly they accelerated and cut across the highway. Daryl slammed on his breaks to avoid a collision. A group of men and women armed with machine guns leaped out of the vehicles and rushed up to them. They were outfitted in civilian clothes but wore bullet proofed vests.

"Get out of the fucking vehicles! Get out of the fucking vehicles!" A man screamed as he used a hammer to bash in the windows of Daryl's truck. Carol saw the others being ripped from the trucks and forced to the ground. She and Daryl exchanged looks trying to gather strength from one another.

"We'll be ok." Carol whispered into his ear.

Daryl nodded. "I know. It's the same 'ol shit. I'm use to it by now."

Carol winked at him. They both exited the truck with their hands above their heads. Before they were pushed to the ground the two of them saw Abraham struggling with their captures.

"My name is Sergeant Abraham Ford! I am United States Army! This isn't necessary!"

"Listen red, no one gives a shit who you are so stay on the fucking ground!" A young Indian woman barked after she slapped Abraham with the butt of her gun.

"Abe shut the hell up! This isn't helping us." Rick yelled with the foot of a large man pinning him to the ground. A woman stripped him of his Colt and checked him for other weapons. Michonne and Carl were thrown beside him. Rick thought he would see distress on their faces. He saw emptiness, almost as if his family had accepted whatever was going to happen to them, even if it meant death.

"Judith?" Rick whispered to Michonne.

Carl pointed to a figure by a jeep joyfully rocking his sister. Judith cooed in approval.

Rick teetered on the edge of both relief and panic. He had already failed his daughter once.

"Is everyone ok?" He yelled to his comrades.

"Don't worry about us Rick. We're not hurt. We're all here." Rosita shouted from somewhere in back of him.

"Douglas, we secured all of their weapons." Said a voice in the same vicinity of Rosita.

Suddenly the man who had his boot pressed into Rick's back let him up. He was a graying African-American gentleman who appeared to be in his late 50s. Douglas had no idea who these people were but he was drawn to Rick. Even in such a precarious position, he still retained his dignity. The welfare of other people was of his main concern. "You wanna tell us who you all are?" He forcefully inquired.

"I'm Deputy Sherriff Rick Grimes of King County Georgia and these are my-"

The ground spun under his feet. The ringing his ears from a few days ago had grown worse. He tried to maintain eye contact with the man but his vision flared. Rick brutally vomited and collapsed on the ground. Immediately their captors let everyone up from the ground. They all raced to Rick's side as Michonne and Carl slapped his face attempting to rouse him. Two men rushed a stretcher over to Rick and pushed Carl, Michonne and the others away. The placed Rick on the stretcher and loaded him into one of their trucks. When the engine to the truck turned over Michonne broke for it. She was knocked to the ground. When Carl and tried to help her, a member of the convoy shoved her gun into his face.

"A feisty one you are! That your boyfriend or something?" the older man quipped restraining Michonne.

The truck that had Rick took off down the highway. Bob, Tyreese, and Daryl futilely chased after it on foot. When the truck was out of sight they slumped over from exhaustion. The convoy re-seized everyone and placed sacks over their heads.

"I can't get my hands free. You can't begin to imagine how lucky that makes you." Michonne hissed at Douglas. The conviction behind her threat intrigued him. He gazed at her for a brief second, attempting to create all possible scenarios that brought this mysterious woman and the sheriff together. Something separated this team of people from others that he had encountered on this highway. He'd enjoy discovering what it was. He placed a burlap sack over Michonne's head. Quickly her world turned to black .


	9. Chapter 9

Rick's eyes fluttered open. His universe was white, pristine and sterile. Inhaling deeply, the scent of ethyl alcohol and Hibiclens sailed in the crisp, impersonal air. A spirit of déjà vu danced within him, tortured him even as he slowly observed and identified his environment. He was in a hospital. _Was he dreaming? Was this Atlanta? _Rick shot up from the bed, foolishly wondering if this was his penance. Reliving his first few hours in the midst of the Turn must be his punishment for his sinister actions over the past year and a half. He had failed Sophia, abandoned his pregnant wife, threw Tyreese and Sasha to the wolves, abused Michonne, banished Carol, and ripped and tore men to pieces with his bare hands without even the excuse of turning. Even worse, Carl had been a witness to his savagery. _Was he being punished or was he sent back to the beginning to make different choices? _Rick ran his hands along his arms. He felt an IV and saw the liquid actively traveling through the line. Someone had dressed him in a Kelly green hospital gown with matching pants. There were leads attached to his chest, however someone had removed the wires that connected them to the heart monitor. A flat line ran across the screen. Rick looked at the monitor with great consternation.

_Electricity? _

"I see that someone's awake." A female voice said, breaking Rick's thoughts.

"Michonne?"

"No I'm not Michonne. "

Rick heard rustling. The woman tore open some plastic.

"Lori?"

"I'm sorry Sheriff Grimes but I haven't met Lori yet. Perhaps one of the other doctors is treating her."

Rick shot up in his bed. He saw a woman prepping syringes on a medical cart. She turned her head towards him and smiled. The woman was raven-haired and of average height. She was dressed in a doctor's coat with glasses hanging on the edge of her nose. Rick gathered she was in her late 20s.

"Sherriff Grimes, I'm Dr. Kimberly Shaw. I've been treating you ever since your arrival at the hospital a few hours ago." She explained to Rick as she walked up to his bed and extended her hand to him. In her other hand, Rick noticed, was one of the syringes she was prepping moments ago. Rick refused to shake her hand as he honed in on the needle.

"I know that you've had a very rough time out there but we've got nothing to hide here."

_We've got nothing to hide here._

Rick couldn't help but to think of Michonne when he heard those words.

_Usually when someone says that they have nothing to hide, that means that they usually do. _

Dr. Shaw checked the injection site of Rick's IV. She thumbed the syringe until she was satisfied with the result. Before she could inject the solution into the line, Rick sprang into action. He slapped the needle out of the doctor's hand and sprang from the bed. Rick wrapped his arms around Dr. Shaw's neck and body, rendering her helpless.

"You wanna tell me where I am and what you've done with my children? Where are my people? " Rick demanded.

"I don't know what you mean!" Dr. Shaw yelled, stalling Rick. She slowly turned their bodies around so that their backs were facing the door.

Rick applied more pressure to her neck. The young woman's green eyes bulged as she struggled to breathe. "Don't screw with me lady. I don't want to hurt you but I swear I will have no problem killing you if you don't get straight with me."

Dr. Shaw remained silent. Sliding backwards she was able to move herself and Rick closer to the door of the room.

"I will kill you." He hissed.

Rick felt a prick in between his shoulder blades. Scrunching up his face at the sharp pain, he reached back to rub the tingling skin. Seconds later, Rick collapsed to his knees. With a thud, his entire body slunk to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

In a tiny holding room, Daryl was stretched out on a cot silently praying The Lord's Prayer. He estimated hours had passed by since he and the others were moved from the highway to wherever he was. He didn't know the fate of Rick or anyone else in the group. The last contact he had with everyone was when they were being transported. When their captors placed the sacks over their heads he knew that they had no intentions of killing them at that point. If their captors wanted them dead they wouldn't have been concerned about them knowing the location of their base. Even more curious to him was the fact that he wasn't manhandled when he was moved to the vehicle. The people took enough care to tell them when to step up into the truck and where to sit so that no one tripped or fell. As soon as he was situated, he called out to Carl and Michonne. Before they placed the sack over his head, he saw a man carry Judith to a separate vehicle. With Rick gone, he had to make sure the other two members of his new immediate family were ok.

"I'm here." Carl whispered to his right.

"We're all here, I think." Beth responded.

Quickly, Daryl did a role call. Everyone answered except Michonne.

"Where is she?" Carl asked nervously.

Daryl slammed his fist on his cot, recalling the frustration of his last conversation with Carl as they were being transported. He didn't know where Michonne was at that point. And now, he had no idea where anyone was.

A knock at the door startled Daryl. "Come in?" He replied, faltering. _If he was a prisoner why would his captors knock on the door?_

The same older black man Daryl had seen on the highway entered the room with a guard. The man had a tray with a pitcher of water and some cups. He placed the tray down on a table in the middle of the room.

"Come, sit, Mr. Dixon." The man said, pointing to a chair at the table.

Daryl hesitated wondering how he knew his name. He gave the guard at the door a quick look-over before he cautiously moved to the table. After Daryl sat down, the man sat across from him. The two men didn't speak. They studied each other more closely.

"I'm Congressman Douglas Monroe of Ohio. The turn completely wiped out the entire line of power in our government making me the highest ranking official left to lead Alexandria."

"We're in the safe zone?" Daryl questioned.

Douglas laughed. "Is that what they call it? Young man nowhere is safe. But maybe the word safe is all relative now."

Daryl nodded his head in agreement. "Where are my friends?"

The congressman poured a glass of water and handed it to Daryl. "They are here in the complex receiving medical evaluations. I met with all of them before I came to you."

"Rick?"

"You mean the sheriff?"

Daryl nodded again. "What did you do with him?"

"Sherriff Grimes was very sick when we brought him here. He was severely dehydrated and is being treated as we speak. Dr. Shaw told me that another day out there and he would have been dead."

"My nephew and sister?"

"You mean Carl and Carol?"

"Carl and _Michonne_."

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "_Michonne_ is your sister?" He said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Yes she is my sister." Daryl shot back at what he interpreted as ignorance. He quickly wondered if the anger he was feeling was how he made others feel in the past when his own ignorance and bigotry cut down people.

"It's just that-"

"I don't give a damn what you think about it." Daryl stabbed back.

"Mr. Dixon there's no need to feel defensive. All of you seem to have a very unique bond with one another. Maybe you can tell me about how all of you found each other one day over some Wild Turkey."

Daryl glared at Douglas. "Maybe."

Douglas got up from the table and paced around the room. "If you and your friends decide to stay with us there are of course stipulations. You have to pull your own weight. We expect you to utilize your talents to help Alexandria thrive. Crime will be adjudicated to the fullest extent of the law. Our society may have fallen, but we've still got to maintain order. We would never expel anyone from our community; however we do have a small prison population. We're still working on our housing developments so you and your group will need to share residences in the meantime. If you want to expedite the process you all are more than welcome to help with construction. There's no electricity in the homes. You either use candles, lanterns, or flashlights. We're using generators here so that's why there's electricity. Each week we're securing and expanding the city. We could use help with patrolling the walls and making runs."

Daryl nodded.

"I truly believe your group was brought here for a reason. This could be our finest hour if all of us can work with one another." Douglas pleaded. "I sincerely apologize for the severe treatment in the beginning. It's something I didn't want to do but under these circumstances I can't take foolish chances. I have people to protect."

Daryl was still perturbed by Douglas' amusement when he said that Michonne was his sister. He loathed condescension. However, he agreed with Douglas' thoughts on their arrival more than he wanted to admit. The congressman offered him a chance to be somebody and it would foolish to rebuke him over pettiness.

"What do you say, Mr. Dixon?"

"I want to see my friends." Daryl poured himself some more water and gulped it down. He kicked his legs up on the table, praying that he still he still appeared indifferent.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick's eyes opened. He was groggy but aware. He squirmed around in his bed realizing that his arms and legs were restrained.

_Morgan? Was he in Morgan's house this time?_

Rick started to struggle. He snatched at his arms, attempting to free them so he could untie his legs. He grunted, hoping that would give him the added strength to free himself.

"Look, he's awake!"

"Duane?"

"Dad it's Carl!"

Rick turned his head and saw his son standing at the side of his bed. He tried to reach out to his son, forgetting very quickly that he was still restrained. Carl leaned over his father and squeezed him tightly.

"You attacked the doctor. You threatened to kill her so they had to tie you up." Michonne said joining Carl with Judith in her arms.

Rick squeezed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the lingering fog. "What is this place?"

Michonne leaned over and kissed Rick on the cheek. "You're in a hospital in Virginia."

"But they said that they had nothing to hide." Rick slurred barely able to stay awake.

Michonne understood Rick's inference. "This isn't Woodberry. We're always going to remain vigilant. That's not going to change. They took us on a tour, answered our questions, and allowed us to walk around unescorted. "

"What does your gut tell you?"

Rick and Michonne held each other's gaze. He awaited her answer, holding on to his breath as she rocked Judith.

Carl gave his father his hat back. The teen placed it on his head for him. "Wanna know what I think? We're in no position to leave either way because you're sick and we basically have nowhere else to go. So it's kind of stupid to argue about it. "He finished as he was leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Michonne asked.

Carl turned around. "To get a soda. I've said what I needed to say."

"What are we going to do with him, Michonne?" Rick asked her, managing a small smile.

Michonne sat on the side of his bed. Judith laughed as she tugged at her locks. "I don't know but you're not in a position to do anything strapped up like that."

"Well when they untie me and I get out of this place I am determined to make up for lost time."

Michonne noted the change of tone in Rick's voice to a lower register. His accent grew thicker as it boiled with defiance. He was making her nervous.

"I suppose we aren't talking about Carl?" She asked rapidly rocking Judith.

Rick emotions suddenly bounced between extremes. He looked at Michonne with Judith and couldn't help but to be moved. His eyes filled up with water. He remembered their time alone on the beach when they shared their greatest hopes and dreams for not only themselves but for their life together. Rick knew in his heart it was time to remind Michonne of the promise that they made to each other that beautiful night. He uttered the one word that he knew would make her remember.

"Alexandria."

Just the sound of the word escaping from Rick's lips startled her. It was a simple word that had different meanings for everyone, but she couldn't imagine it being any more powerful than it meant for the two of them.

"We can remove the restraints now, Sherriff Grimes but you can't hurt anyone!" A nurse announced after entering the room with a rather large orderly.

At first Rick wanted to bless out the nurse for breaking the energy he and Michonne created. The frustration at the bad timing was enough to give him the strength to tear out of his restraints similar to the way he tore into Joe's throat. But with his hands free his chance had arrived to drive his intentions home with Michonne. The nurse used surgical scissors to shear Rick free. The orderly, on standby observed him with a snarl. When she was finished, the nurse asked Rick if he needed anything. She ran down a whole list of possible items that she could retrieve for him. He almost flipped out with her relentless pestering. Rick wanted to tell her that she could get the hell out and take the daunting orderly with her, but he couldn't be that cruel.

When the nurse finally left, Michonne used pillows to prop Judith up against the bar at the side of Rick's bed. She playfully clung onto her father's neck. Michonne raked her fingers through Rick's hair. She discovered playing with his wavy locks was her favored part of their very brief intimacy. Michonne knew it soothed Rick and put him at peace. Helping him find that place of serenity pleased her and made her feel like a goddess to have so much power over his spirit. Rick reached out to her and placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it gently.

"Alexandria." Rick said again, this time in a sensual whisper.

Michonne tenderly slid her hands over Rick's hand, caressing it and holding it onto her stomach. With this act she showed him that she didn't forget their promise. Michonne closed her eyes and whispered the word that Rick wanted to hear, the word that would serve as the genesis of their union.

Alexandria.

Rick was held at the hospital for two more days for observation. When Michonne brought Carl and Judith with her to hospital on the day he was to be discharged she informed him of the situation with their temporary housing. The four of them, along with Daryl were going to live together in one house. Rick wondered why Daryl chose to live with them instead of Carol but he wasn't going to press the issue. After he was discharged they took the elevator down to the lobby. There Rick saw the group waiting for them. They all left the hospital together, reveling in the temporary lull in their daily battle for survival. As they traveled through streets of their new home, the scores of people busying by stopped and glared at them. The group could hear their heals clicking on the pavement as a dead silence overtook the community.

"Not a friendly bunch, are they?" Glenn said out loud. Maggie elbowed him in the ribs. Beth laughed.

"What was that for? I was just telling the truth!"

"Sometimes things are best left unsaid." She replied back.

"Hey Moses. I need to thank you for getting us to the Promised Land." Tyreese said to Abe, hoping that they could make amends after their conflict earlier in the week.

Abe nodded and shook Tyreese's hand.

"I'm proud of you big brother. I know it took a lot for you to give Abraham some praise." Sasha said after Abe walked ahead with Rosita and Tara.

"It's a new start for all of us, a clean slate. I'm trying my best." He answered.

With Michonne's hand in his, and Carl and Judith clinging onto them, Rick said a silent prayer of thanksgiving for everything that they had been through and for the times ahead. They had to remain vigilant in this world but they also had to hold fast to hope and perseverance. Rick kissed Judith on the cheek, temporarily losing himself in the dreams he had for her since the first day she entered the world.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Kimberly Shaw was troubled when Judith Grimes phoned her and asked her to her home so late in the evening. Her tone was ominous during their brief exchange. Before Judith confirmed it, Dr. Shaw knew that the young woman completed her task. It felt like betrayal. But was it fair to hurl judgment at the child of betrayal when all she desired was the closure that she so rightfully hers?

The only other time the doctor had been at Judith and Catherine's home was when she helped Michonne and her friends throw the girls a housewarming party. It was their first time living away from their parents and at first Rick took it badly. Any father would be worried under normal circumstances. In this world, normal was a concept long gone. Women were even more vulnerable; their plight unenviable. Letting go of daughters was a thorny task even if they were police officers.

There was no mistake that the small cottage was inhabited by twenty-something women. Dr. Shaw noted the scores of nail polish bottles on the coffee table in the living room. Empty wine bottles were used as decorations in the windows. Fresh cut flowers sat in a bottle which served as a centerpiece for the kitchen table. Colorful tapestries covered almost every wall. The remnants of rose scented incense tickled her nostrils. The doctor felt as if she had traveled back to her days on campus struggled with her pre-med coursework.

"Why now Judith? So much time has passed."

Judith took a seat on the living room sofa next to Dr. Shaw. She pulled her knees into her chin and stretched her oversized t-shirt over her legs. She rocked back and forth, pondering over her question.

"I've known you since you were a baby. I've always felt like I was one of your closest confidants outside of your mother and sister."

Judith laughed. "I'd almost forgotten that Dad tried to kill you when we were first brought here."

Dr. Shaw shook her head and cackled. "He tried to kill me and now I do his prostrate exams. One good favor for another, I guess."

"TMI!" Judith winced as she buried her face in her knees.

"In all seriousness, I think this is a conversation you need to have with Rick before we do this." The older woman abruptly shared, breaking the short-lived lighthearted moment of the evening.

Judith remained silent.

"I understand your reservations sweetheart but it's always best to be forthcoming with any type of conflict. Lies just beget more lies."

"Please, just respect my wishes, Dr. Shaw."

"Does Catherine know about this? Carl?"

"Hell no! But Catherine knows something is up. It probably wasn't the best idea to have you come to our house, but she's on duty this evening." Judith explained.

"You tell her everything so I guess I don't see how this is any different."

"It just is!" Judith stared down at her perfectly manicured red toenails. She did think about including Catherine in on her plans. Having an ally would make this easier. She saw Catherine keeping her secret and supporting her emotionally. Their parents were very severe with them when instilling the importance of loyalty. Family wasn't just about genetics but more importantly family was about the people who held you up in your worse possible moment. Growing up, it was just second nature. Their sisterly bond was indestructible. In this particular situation however, Catherine could prove to be unpredictable. There was a side of her that held complete devotion to their father.

Dr. Shaw sensed that she was irritating Judith with her questions. She tried to think of ways she could assuage Judith's annoyance. The doctor reconsidered. She couldn't afford to mince words. Judith needed to reexamine her decision.

"Have you thought about the consequences?"

"Did she think of the consequences when she fucked my dad's best friend? Or maybe I should put it this way…when my dad fucked his best friend's wife." Judith spat. She buried her head into her lap and sobbed. She hated crying. Her tears were wasted energy. No matter how often she cried, no matter how many nights she soaked her pillow, her own existence was one of the apocalypse's greatest calamities. Absolutely nothing would change her reality. Dr. Shaw rubbed Judith's back. Before allowing herself to get lost in the comfort, Judith pulled away. She switched to recovery mode, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands and smoothing over her hair.

"All of this time you've been keeping this inside of you. It's not good."

"Please don't pity me."

"I'm not, Judith. You deserve happiness. This isn't your cross to bear!"

"You want to know how I found out."

Dr. Shaw nodded.

Judith rose from the sofa and walked to the living room window. Dr. Shaw was taken with how Judith's posture was frozen. Her eyes gazed out into the stillness of the road. She was looking beyond her surroundings as if she were traveling through time.

"It was a few months after my thirteenth birthday. My parents told me that they had planned a special week for just the three of us. Catherine spent the week with Carl on his farm. I was so excited. Dad taught me how to ride a horse and Mom started teaching me stuff about feudal Japan. I learned about sword production of the different time periods. I thought it was going to be so boring but she made it fun. We even drew pictures together. I designed my very own katana. It was amazing. Then he next day my parents made me my favorite dinner. Dad even pulled out my chair and kissed my hand. We laughed so hard like we always do."

Judith's pain over what happened next snatched her back to the present. She dropped her head and played with the fuchsia drapes in the window.

"You don't have to go on if it's too painful. Dr. Shaw urged.

Judith glared back outside of the window as a random car drifted along the road. She zoned out again as the memories reclaimed her.

"I had never felt so loved but I went to bed feeling that something just wasn't right. When I lay in bed that night, I heard my dad pacing in his bedroom. My mom was talking to him but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Then it hit me. Even though we had a great time that week, my dad's eyes were so sad behind his smiles. I couldn't get his eyes out of my mind when I tried to sleep that night. The next morning just confirmed it. We ate breakfast and then we sat in the living room. My parents sat at my sides. Mom held my hand as Dad repeated over and over again about how much he loved me. He told me that nothing he told me would change anything."

"And then Rick told you." Dr. Shaw interjected.

Judith laughed. "Yeah he told me. And you want to know the most fucked up thing about it?"

Dr. Shaw rose from the sofa and joined Judith at the window. She placed her arm around her.

"Dad blamed himself for what happened. He was fighting for his life and blamed himself for what Shane-

Judith winced.

"What's wrong?'

"It's just that I've never said his name out loud before." Judith confessed as she watched a car that she had seen only moments before travel back down the road.

"How did that work between you, Carl, and Catherine?"

"If you're asking if I was made to feel different…never! I'm lucky. Dad's amazing. He's selfless. He loved me just the same. It just makes me so angry that he blames himself. The Turn is over and he's still being tortured."

Dr. Shaw was startled by Judith's words. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!" Judith quickly responded, not ready to reveal anything more. "He loves us so much. Dad would die for all of us. He and Mom, they take care of each other. They get all touchy feely every time Dad comes home from work."

"It's a wonder that they only came up with Catherine as amorous as they are." Dr. Shaw quipped.

Judith smiled. "It's so embarrassing."

"So why now?" Dr. Shaw asked again.

Judith picked up her satchel and hugged it nervously. "It's like an explosion building inside of me. I've been feeling it half of my life except it's never gone off. I replay every moment of my life since Dad told me and I haven't known complete peace since. I just want it to be gone. I want to put the fire out."

"Consequences, Judith."

"I know!" Judith snapped as she handed the doctor her bag. "Everything you need is in here, just like we discussed.

"I'll see what I can do. I may have to consult Dr. Warner at the crime lab."

Judith panicked. "This cannot get out at the station! No!"

"Judith this will be done with complete anonymity. I promise you. We simply don't have the same technology readily available like we did before. Dr. Warner is an expert. He's the one who stopped the Turn."

"With your help! You can do this yourself!"

"Just trust me." Dr. Shaw pleaded.

"I do."

There was a knock at the door. Judith gave Dr. Shaw a puzzled look and peeped out of the window. She saw Carl standing outside. "It's just my brother."

Judith opened the door and Carl stormed into the house. He honed in on his target.

"Nice to see you too, Carl" Judith greeted him sarcastically.

Carl snatched Judith's satchel from Dr. Shaw. Before his sister could stop him, he opened the bag and shook its contents on the floor. A beer bottle fell and smashed into pieces. Carl ignored the glass and perused the rest of the items in the bag. He looked at Dr. Shaw and then looked at Judith with anger blazing in his face.

_"Catherine." _Judith thought.

Carl slammed himself in a recliner. He placed Judith's bag on his lap. "No more lies, Judith. Not from you and not from Catherine. Start from the beginning and tell me why the beer bottle and this other stuff is in your bag."


	13. Chapter 13

Rick pulled in his driveway dreading the conversation he was about to have with Michonne. He was spent from work. The conference call with the governor and his cabinet concerning the growing crime syndicate within the tri-state area took all day. Even more problematic was their efforts yielded no results. Rick requested assistance from the National Guard but Governor Lang said that although the resources were available, merchants and citizens needed to exercise common sense when traveling. Rick was baffled by the disconnect.

_Politicians. _Even after the Turn they were still rotten to the core. It was easy for them to be dismissive when they sat in their ivory towers with twenty-four hour protection and military secured supply transports. If the crime escalated, Alexandria could see the beginning of a very serious problem with its food supply. Fortunately Carl and the rest of the small group of farmers banded together to make up the deficit. No one from the community suspected a problem. Any escalation and Rick was certain panic would erupt. He concluded if he needed to be on the front lines himself, he would do it.

But now he was home. All of that needed to be left at headquarters. He tried to focus on the excruciating talk he was anticipating with Michonne. He parked his truck, grabbed his backpack and small bag of items he picked up from the drugstore. As he entered the house he was about to call out to Michonne. He heard Scheherazade playing upstairs. When he was younger he had loathed classical music. Rick thought it to be loud and snooty but Michonne did her best to turn him on to it. He finally conceded that the music helped him to relax. No one knew it, but he enjoyed the music from the ballet, Don Quixote. He kind of related to the story of an older man with an outdated code of morals, growing tired and fighting windmills. He never told Michonne. The last thing he needed was for her to blab it to all of her friends. The guys at the station would never let him live it down.

The house smelled of lavender making Rick conclude that she was already in bed curled up with a good book. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy her mood. Seeing her unhappy always killed him. This time he wanted to take the preemptive approach. The talk he was about to initiate was going to transform Michonne into a stranger he only saw once a year on the very same date.

Rick walked upstairs and entered their bedroom. Michonne was lying on top of an ivory comforter that covered their bed. She was dressed in a long turquoise silk nightgown. She was reading peacefully, unaware that he had entered the room until he dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Hey blue steel." Michonne said closing her book and placing it on her nightstand.

Rick didn't say anything. He just stood in front of their bed and stared at his wife. He wondered how he was going to do this.

Michonne raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Rick tugged at his police vest for a few seconds and threw it by his backpack. He smiled but his eyes did not. "I'm just really happy to be home, Mimi"

Michonne shook her head. "Talk to me."

Rick sat on the bed next to Michonne and gave her a kiss. He reached into the bag from the drugstore and pulled out a small velvet pouch. He handed it to her. As soon as he saw it in the store he knew he had to buy it for her. A small part of him had hoped his gift would ease any pain he would cause her.

"What is this for?"

"Just for being my wife." Rick said sheepishly as he wrapped his arms around Michonne and kissed her bare shoulders.

Michonne opened the pouch and pulled out a necklace. She gasped. Attached to the chain was a charm in the shape of a cat. Small multicolored pieces were infused into the charm like shinning stained glass.

Rick took the necklace from Michonne and moved her hair to one side. He placed the chain around her neck and caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror on their closet. She was gingerly exploring the cat charm.

"I can't believe you remembered."

Rick chuckled. "How could anyone forget that tacky cat? You obviously didn't see the looks on everyone's faces when you brought it back to the prison."

They held each other tightly.

"I love you blue steel." Michonne uttered into Rick's chest.

"And I love you, Mimi." Rick said, breaking away from her while his pulse quickened. "I love you so much which is why there is something we need to discuss."

Michonne frowned. "I knew it. I knew that something was wrong. Rick you know that we can talk about anything."

"I'm not sure that's entirely true."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mimi I want to talk about the kids."

"Did something happen? Rick tell me that they are okay!"

"Nothing's wrong with Carl, Judith, or Catherine but I want to talk about the children-_all_ of them."

Michonne finally caught on to what Rick was inferring. She picked up the bag he got from the drugstore and dumped the rest of the items on the bed. "Floss, a toothbrush, and new clippers? Don't you have clippers?"

"They seem to have disappeared along with my old toothbrush. I bought a new toothbrush the next day but I didn't like it. So I bought a new one today. It was just strange." Rick responded, deciding to play along for a bit.

"Well I didn't move anything. You have your side in the bathroom and I have mine."

"Andre's twenty-seventh birthday is coming up a week from today."

"We got new neighbors today." Michonne shared through the sting of Rick's announcement. _Why was he doing this?_

"I want us to handle it differently this year. No one has to suffer. Maybe we can join a transport to Myrtle Beach. I just want to help you through this."

"Suffering? Who's suffering, Rick?"

"All of us! Every single year you shut down and we give you space. No words are spoken in the house during the days leading up to Andre's birthday. We stay out of your way while you act like you don't have a family. It hurts to be shut out even after all of this time. You become someone I don't even know. I can't even reach you! I get afraid Mimi. Every year I get afraid that this will be the time when you don't come back to me. I wish I had known you then. Mimi, I wish I could have been there for you and Andre. God knows I do! I would have loved and raised him like my own. You gave me the gift of loving my children. You have to know I would have done the same for you."

Michonne tried to absorb Rick's words. She locked eyes with him but her lids grew heavy. She eventually zoned out, only returning an emotionless, blank stare.

"And so it begins." Rick jabbed out of frustration. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Michonne lay down and turned on her side. She wasn't sleepy. She stared into the wall. Rick was running the shower. The sound of the water pushed her into a catatonic state. She had never considered the feelings of her family and how it affected them. Michonne wanted to care. She yearned for things to be different every year. The pain was still so real. Whatever level of frustration and discomfort her family felt it was miniscule in comparison to what she lived through.

_Her baby boy was wailing in agony. He was covered in bites. And now she had what was right in this new world:_

_She had to kill her only son. _

Several minutes passed by. Rick emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He saw Michonne laying on her side and facing the wall. He knew she wasn't sleeping. She snored softly when she slept. He walked to her side of the bed and watched her stare off into space. Rick kissed her on the forehead. He lifted her legs and pulled the comforter from underneath her body. When he draped the cover over her shoulders, Rick saw that Michonne had no reaction.

_She was gone. _

Rick dried off and put on some boxers. He slid into his side of the bed, prayed, and shut off the lamp on his nightstand.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm going to find a broom and dustpan to clean the glass up." Dr. Shaw announced before tentatively moving from the living room.

Judith leaned against a wall. She couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes from the cherry-wood floor. She was sure Carl's gaze was burning through her. When she finally glanced up, she saw him still sitting in the recliner, only now his head was resting on his interlaced fingers. Her attention quickly returned downward. The time had finally arrived for Judith to claim ownership of her actions and she felt she couldn't have acted more cowardly.

"Judith I understand that you and Catherine have a bond and I guess it doesn't help that I'm a bit older than you guys."

"Catherine doesn't even know what's going on but I really want to know what she said to you for you to come storming in here like that."

"She made up some bullshit story about Jennings hitting on her and you getting jealous or something."

Judith laughed indignantly. "Jennings?"

"I'm just repeating what she told me."

"Damn she's such a horrible liar."

"That's beside the point. Judith just be straight with me." Carl pleaded. He rose from the recliner and picked up the satchel. As he handed it Judith she saw the look of disappointment in her brother's face. All of the sacrifices he made for her disturbed her conscience. She handed the bag back to Carl. Judith nodded at him, giving him the reassurance needed to look inside of her bag. She nervously played with her fingers while she watched Carl explore. He snatched the items from the bag out of agitation.

" A toothbrush, floss, clippers…wait what is?" Carl exclaimed, bewildered by the last item trapped at the bottom of the bag. Something was tangled to his fingers. The texture nearly made him leap to his feet. Frantically swatting his hand in the air, Carl finally got his fingers free. A ball of dark brown and silver hair flew across the room.

"What the Sam-hill is that?"

Judith looked away. "Jesus what's taking her so long with that broom and dustpan?"

Carl violently raked over his shaggy hair. The mention of Dr. Shaw suddenly brought the pieces together. Only a second was needed. The enormity of Judith's actions sent him over the edge.

"Is that shit Dad's?"

Judith sighed. "Carl you're a smart guy."

"Rick Grimes is your father! Do you hear me?"

"Don't talk to me like a child!"

"This is going to kill him! Why didn't you talk to me, Judith? You could've come to me!"

"Yeah right. Look at how you're acting now Carl! You're being so supportive."

"I can do without the sarcasm. Do you know how upset I am with you?"

Judith waved off her brother. She defiantly turned from him.

Carl opened his mouth to speak but had nothing. The sound of a key twisting in the lock of the front door further fueled his exasperation. Catherine was home.

"_Great_." Judith mouthed.

"Are you going to tell her what's going on?" Carl asked before opening the door.

Judith folded her arms giving Carl the answer he needed. He undid the rest of the locks to the front door and let his sister inside. Carl greeted her with a hug.

"Jennings and I got a call about a suspicious car in the neighborhood. I thought that since I was near I would check on you and the house." Catherine explained to Judith, who still had her arms folded. Catherine looked from her sister to Carl. She was concerned over the unspoken feelings crowding the living room.

"Judith stole Dad's stuff. She's trying to get a DNA test." Carl blurted out, casting discernment aside.

Catherine's blue eyes lazered in on her sister, instantly convicting her. "So that's why you acting all strange the other day over Mom and Dad's house when I caught you outside of their bedroom. "

"I told her that this would kill him!"

Judith tasted the rage building on her tongue. She would not tolerate being talked about as if she barely existed. She wouldn't be bullied. The scolding only encouraged her. No one understood how uncompromising her spirit had to be in order to keep her emotions in check for so long.

"Yes Dad would be so hurt!" Catherine responded to Carl.

"What about my hurt? Don't I matter?" Judith asked. "You know what I think? This isn't about me. You guys are the ones who are uncomfortable. This is about your feelings. It's about appearances. You all are so frightened that everyone in this shitty town is going to find out that we aren't the perfect little family that we seem to be.

"Dad doesn't deserve this." Catherine said clenching her fists.

"But did I deserve to be a living memorial to his dead wife? Did anyone bother to ask me why I have always kept my hair so short? I'm a ghost. I try not to look like her. I don't want to haunt Dad every time I am around him."

"But she died for you." Catherine lamented.

"I promised myself I would never be her. I was going to be strong. I was going to be useful. I was going to fix lives instead of destroying them like she did. That's why I became a cop. Neither of you live with the pain that every single birthday I celebrate reminds him of her death. _Happy Birthday, Judith_. Yeah right. "She said sarcastically. What a load of shit you all utter every fucking year."

A spirit of wrath swooped in and overtook Carl. His arm shot up. Catherine managed to snag Carl's hand before it struck Judith across the face. Distraught, he looked at his hand in disbelief. He never thought he would ever raise his hand to a woman. The fact that the woman was his sister further shamed him.

"Go ahead and hit me. " Judith challenged.

Carl closed his eyes, attempting to regain his composure. "What am I doing?"

"Yes she died. No one is ever going to let me forget that!"

"That's not true! No one has ever mentioned it until I brought it up a few seconds ago!" Catherine said.

"But it's what everyone thinks!"

Catherine wrapped her arm around Carl, trying to comfort him. She locked eyes with Judith. "You're crazy."

"Am I? You know out of the three of us the Turn worked out really well for you." Judith stabbed, pointing at her sister.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the Turn."

A smile grew across Judith's lips. "You know it's not the same. You still have both of your biological parents."

From a state of helplessness Carl watched his sisters battle. He wanted to stop Judith. The ugliness of her words were paralyzing him. His first instinct was always to protect Catherine with her being the youngest. As angry as he was with Judith, he realized that she needed his support more…if she would let him support her.

"I always wanted your blue eyes so very badly growing up. It killed me when people would say how beautiful your eyes were when we were kids. At least I would have known. There would have been no question."

Catherine blew out some air in irritation. "Yeah Dad and I look so much alike!" Catherine sarcastically shouted brushing along her brown skin for emphasis.

Dr. Shaw re-entered the living room without the broom and dustpan. She was carefully listening to the entire exchange in the basement that she forgotten what she was looking for. "Have you made a decision, Judith?" The doctor quietly asked.

Judith stared down her siblings insolently. "Yes." She picked up her father's toothbrush, floss and hair and placed it back in the bag. Judith handed it to Dr. Shaw.

"I can't believe you're actually going to go through with it."

"Well she is Carl." Catherine responded.

"You of all people should understand how I feel. It's really ironic when you think about it. You were the 'little brown girl' that strangers questioned Dad about when we would be out without Mom but I am actually the one not even tied to him. How ironic." Judith recounted in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I think I'm going to go." Dr. Shaw announced abruptly heading for the front door with Judith's satchel. She moved so quickly that she nearly stumbled out of the house. When she braced herself to avoid a fall, she caught her wrist in the screen door.

Catherine loosened her police vest. The intensity of the evening made her chest feel tight. She reached under her visor and loosened some of the pins that kept her hair in a bun. "Nice going Judith. You scared her away."

"You'd better hope that she doesn't utter one word about all of this. This goes against my better judgment but I'm keeping your little secret only because of Dad. " Carl said to Judith.

Judith snickered. "Secrets."

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Secrets. That's why I'm in this position in the first place."

"Oh give it a fucking rest, Judith. I'm the victim. I'm not important. I hate my mother. I had a horrible childhood. I don't know who my fucking father is. No one loves me. Blah, blah, blah!" Catherine mocked.

"You'll never get it and you'll never have to, _Princess Grimes_."

"Oh fuck you, Judith!"

Carl watched as Catherine stormed out of the house. He grew afraid. He wasn't sure in what state their relationships with each other would be left in after this evening. He looked into Judith's face and saw nothing but regret. "I hope you're happy now. You know it's one thing to pull what you did, but it's another thing to be a complete asshole on top of it. You can enjoy being alone as long as you keep acting this way."

Judith flopped down on the sofa. "I'm use to it. I've always been alone."

"Oh spare me." Carl remarked with disgust and left the house. Judith shot up from the sofa, re-opened the door and slammed it. She secured all of the locks on the door. As she headed to go upstairs for the night, Judith felt a crunch under her foot. She reached down and picked up a black beaded bracelet with a gold "T" attached. Judith figured Dr. Shaw must have lost it when she left the house. Judith examined the jewelry. She went to bed casually wondering why the letter T was significant to the doctor.

Under the stealth of the evening sky, only yards away from the house, a car coasted down the road in hot pursuit of its target.


End file.
